


24 Carrot Magic

by GoldenUriel



Series: Valentine's 2019 [4]
Category: Monster Woo - Fandom, Woo Fam
Genre: F/M, Maid Cafe, Valentine's Day, carrot cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: You work at a cafe where you dress up as maids for Valentine's Day. After a rap concert nearby, the entertainers come to your cafe for an aftershow treat  with some fans. One of them is Monster Woo who tries to woo you during his stay.





	24 Carrot Magic

The Red Lip Cafe had become quite busy today what with some rap and hip-hop concert being held nearby and concert-goers coming by beforehand. That’s how it usually was when concerts were closeby. Today, it was a Maid Cafe as well, since it was Valentine’s Day. So many chocolate foods were currently out of stock, but the lull of customers allowed staff to restock.

Eunmin and you sighed in unison at all the lovely couples. Glad for them to be happy and in love and with each other, but still lonely and a bit jealous. Eunmin especially since she just broke up with her girlfriend.

“So, where do you wanna eat black noodles in April?” She asked.

“Anywhere’s good as long as we also get to wear black to mourn the deaths of our dating lives!” You draped yourself dramatically over the counter.

Eunmin giggled as she put her long silver hair into dual braids now that it was quiet.

After the concert, most people would want to drink even if they had some alcohol at the concert which was fine. As long as them tried to cause trouble at the Red Lip, that is. You were talking to the other employees about your mutual fandoms when a group of four tough looking men and three women. They sat in your area, so you smoothed your dress and approached the group.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, here are your menus. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“I’ll have a slice of carrot cake and a vanilla chai latte, please.” Said a tall deep-voiced man with a slight husk in his voice.

He smiled at you, and your face instantly got warm. Such a pretty smile. You wrote the order down on your tablet.

You smiled back, “A man that knows what he wants. Would the rest of you like some more time or do you know what you’d like?”

One of the others said, “More time, please.” before one of the girls was about to flirt with you. It seemed like she did that with everyone. Cute.

“Ok, then.”

You felt the heat of eyes on your back as you went back to the counter in your pink maid outfit with lots of hearts. All of the other girls were in the same outfit, and the guys were in pants with super frilly tops if they preferred. The reason it was called the Red Lip Cafe is because red lipstick or tint was a part of the uniform regardless of gender. All parts of the uniform could be worn regardless of gender.

The dress was your type for the day. Taewoo pulled you to the back and asked if you knew who they were. Sooner or later, you returned to the table.

“Your Vanilla Chai is being made. Are you all ready to order?”

They nodded and ordered. One of the boys was having a hard time, and as I helped them to decide what to get, the carrot cake man asked how long you had been working here.

“Since it opened, actually.” You said. “So, I hear that you’re the guys who had the concert that brought us business today.”

He nodded, “We are. Monster Woo, Christian Yu, DPR Live, Sleeq, and three fans.”

The fans waved, “Nice to meet you. We’ll have your orders done as soon as possible.”

Then you went back to the counter while Monster Woo asked you to hurry back. You just rolled your eyes and shook your head. Again you felt the heat of eyes on your back while they began to converse about future projects and the like, entertaining the fans while teasing each other with things only they knew. It wasn’t long until the first round was done and you carried the triple chocolate cupcakes to the table with the mini cheesecakes and caramel chocolate cheesecake slice and Imani brought the cold drinks.

“Hot drinks will be out in just a moment, thank you for your patience.” Eunmin said while trying not to stare at Christian.

Monster Woo beamed at you, “I’d be more patient if you stayed a bit longer.”

You held the tray against your skirt with both hands, “I’m sorry, but we can’t chat with customers while we’re on the clock.”

“Understandable. Would you wanna talk afterwards?”

“I get off hours from now.” You said and smiled.

He smiled back at you, “That just means I have to give you my number then.”

“I guess so.”

Woo wrote his KKT on a napkin and then handed it to you. After looking at it, you put the number in one of your heart shaped pockets. Then you bit your lip as you turned on your heels and went to go get the order of another table in your area. It was some girls who worked at the nightclub nearby. They were dressed as sexy bunnies in red and, white, and pink leotards. These girls usually stopped by before work because y’all treated them well. They ordered all the specials to share as usual.

After fulfilling their orders, you got called back to your special table.

“(Y/N)!” Woo called.

“Yes?” You replied?

He smirked at you as he took a sip of his drink, “I just wanted to talk to you once more and let you know that we’re leaving, most likely to where those lovely ladies work.”

You played coy, “Why are you telling me?”

“Well,” He stood. “I wanted to be honest with you, y’know? No good relationship starts on lies.”

“I guess not.” You shrugged.

Monster Woo put his coat and scarf back on, “Also, I wanted to thank you for the carrot cake. Gives me another reason to come back here.”

“Oh, you’re wel–”

He grabbed your hand and kissed it, “Thank you for the carrot cake, (Y/N).”

You handed him the order out menu, a red kiss mark at the top, “You’re welcome.”

Woo smiled with a slight laugh and then left with the others. Maybe you wouldn’t be eating jjajang come April after all.


End file.
